<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the light of the heart by zileywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575297">the light of the heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zileywrites/pseuds/zileywrites'>zileywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Apologies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zileywrites/pseuds/zileywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say love heals all wounds - and they are right. It just takes some time, lots of hugs and kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Chat Blanc ending, alternate timeline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the light of the heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this in my wips today. I did some editing and wanted to share with y‘all.❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1">"A smile puts you on the right track. A smile makes the world a beautiful place. When you lose your smile, you lose your way in the chaos of life.”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">―</span> <span class="s1"> Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart</span></p>
  <p class="p1"> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red spandex fingers twitched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bluebell eyes blinked against the rain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft, last smile for her kitty, which stayed frozen on her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said kitty, whose ears moved as he heard his lady’s last breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Then, the world was quiet and he was utterly devastated, singing </span> <em><span class="s3">little kitty on a rooftop </span></em> <span class="s1">– until Bunnyx came to save them all.</span></p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette repeatedly touched her stomach with shaky fingers just to make sure she was still breathing. Her head was full of fog.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em>She was alive, she was breathing, she was safe again</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tikki looked at her worriedly, but otherwise didn’t seem to know what she could say. None of her gentle words could really undo what happened today.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A faint tapping pulled Marinette from her thoughts and she jumped out of her seat.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">From a quick glance, she confirmed her guess with a relieved laugh. </span> <span class="s3">Her kitty. </span> <span class="s1">The lump in the back of her throat dissolved into thin air and she could breathe again, just like that. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marinette climbed onto her bed and pushed the skylight open. He was really back, wearing a black suit and smiling his trademark charming smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She almost cried with relief at the sight. Biting her lip, she pulled him in, holding him close to her chest. Chat was snuggled against her on the bed, and the vibration of his chest as he began to purr was like balm to her soul and her lips warmed with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She weaved her fingers into his golden hair and brushed through his strands. A contented sigh was heard from him at the contact, and she smiled even wilder, feeling something akin to wonder – they felt right together, as if their souls were two interlocking pieces waited to be joined. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Marinette," Chat murmured after the sun had long since set; the moonlight dipped his suit into a white color, but Marinette stayed calm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his head, his eyes brimming with warmth. She gave him a subtle wink. "Hey."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, Princess." He stared at her like his green, green eyes swore to memorize every part of her. "Thank you for being here with me."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Always."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You don’t know - you can’t image - how much I need you, you are my comfort, my warmth, my life."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, Adrien," Marinette murmured, kissing his cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please believe me, I’m so sorry, my lady."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made a shushing sound to reassure him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"That was not you, Chat, that was Hawkmoth controlling you. I'm glad I have my kitty back." Marinette closed her eyes shut as hazy memories flashed through her mind. Her breath stalled for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chat purred even louder at that, nuzzling his face into the base of her neck, his lips brushing the hollow of her throat - his light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. She hugged him like that hug had always been inside of her, waiting to come out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned softly, low in his throat as he skimmed his lips along the sweep of her rosy cheek. As he lifted his head, pinning her with a feral look, he confessed, "I love you, Marinette. Never thought I’d see–"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. She kissed him gently, carefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joy warmed her from within.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you, Chat. So, so much." She felt the heat of a blush on her cheeks as he smiled a lopsided grin at her. And then, she simply knew. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were going to be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know if you enjoyed this little piece ❤️</p><p>come talk to me on tumblr: muffindounat</p><p>Join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server if you’re a writer, reader, or artist. It’s a lovely community filled with great people ❤️ Link here: https://discord.gg/mlfanworks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>